Ethene has for a long time been one of the most desirable substances derived from petrochemical fuels. Its use in the production of polythene and its derivatives contributes to its high economic value. One route to the preparation of ethene is the cracking of higher petrochemical fractions containing more than 2 carbon atoms. A further route to the preparation of ethene, which has for a long time been the subject of intense research, is from methane. The demand still remains in the state of the art for improved processes for the preparation of ethene from methane, especially for processes with low energy costs, long catalyst lifetimes, high yield and high production rate.